


Homecoming

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Greed!Hughes [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Greed meets Gracia, Greed!Hughes, It does not go smoothly, Team Mustang is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Greed meets Gracia. It could have gone better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Greed!Hughes. Come scream at me on tumblr @onceandalwaysenglishmajor!

Gracia stared at Roy Mustang, hands on her hips, while the Flame Alchemist very determinedly studied the toe of his boot tracing circles in her carpet.

            “My husband is a what?” Gracia asked again.

            “A homunculus. An artificial, alchemically create being. Or, as best we can figure, is sharing a body with a homunculus.” Roy met her eyes, though Gracia knew it was hard for him. Knew how much Roy cared about Maes. Gracia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

            “Well, bring him here,” she said. Roy just stared at her blankly.

            “What? You need some place for him to stay, I know this apartment is securable, I’ve talked with Maes about the security measures, and you said yourself that this ‘Greed’ can’t just be allowed to roam around Central unattended,” Gracia listed calmly.

            “But,” Roy spluttered, “I’m pretty sure this is not what Maes wanted when he said we had to tell you… Gracia, he looks like Maes, but he’s not a safe individual.”

            “So you’ve said. That doesn’t change the fact that this is the best option. You deal with faking his death, he stays under supervision here. You can easily get one of your men on rotation here, saying you’re worried about Maes’ family in case… in case whoever killed him decides to come after us.” She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to pretend that wasn’t a legitimate concern. Homunculi had attempted to kill her husband, and would have succeeded if not for the odd set of circumstances that led to him becoming Greed.

            “Bring him here,” Gracia repeated. And Roy Mustang, one of the youngest men ever to become a state alchemist, the Flame Alchemist himself, caved in the face of one petite housewife. Riza chuckled quietly to herself, though she still wasn’t sure this was the best idea. Stepping over the Gracia’s phone, she put in a call to the rest of the team where they waited with Greed. It rang twice and Breda picked up.

            “Bring him over,” Riza said without preamble.

            “WHAT?” Breda growled.

            “You heard me,” she said quietly.

            “Copy,” Breda said, and the line went dead. Riza moved back to where Roy was still talking to Gracia about what they did or didn’t know. Slipping in front of him, Riza put a gentle hand on Gracia’s shoulder.

            “Gracia, are you sure you want to meet him? It’s… it’s not Hughes.” Gracia took a deep, shuddering breath.

            “I need this, Riza. I need to see him. I need to see what’s going on,” Gracia’s voice was soft and pleading. Riza nodded once.

            “I just called, the boys are bringing him over. What else can we tell you before he gets here?”

 

 

            Greed squeezed his eyes shut, trying to tune out Hughes babbling in his head. Ever since Breda had announced that they were taking him to see Gracia, Hughes hadn’t shut up about her virtues, and how wonderful she was, and how he was the luckiest man in the world to have married her.

            **It’s like having a migraine that can talk,** Greed thought.

 

            Greed sized Gracia up as he walked into the apartment, Mustang’s crew trailing uncertainty behind him. Petite, blonde, green eyes… **I can work with this,** Greed decided. Hughes growled in the back of his mind.

 **Shut up!** Greed snapped. **You’re the one who wanted her involved. Well, now, she’s involved. Let’s see what the girl is made of,** Greed said maliciously.

 _Whatever you’re planning, I wouldn’t,_ Hughes said warningly.

            **Stop trying to parent me,** Greed said.

            _This isn’t parenting,_ Hughes responded. _This is good advice. Don’t try to push her._ Greed resented Hughes interference. He stepped closer to Gracia.  His face was only inches from hers. Hughes was yelling in the back of his head now, but Greed chose not to listen.

            “Hello, sweetheart,” he leered. “So you’re the little woman. You’re married to this body, right? I guess that means you’re mine now,” Greed whispered, lips almost grazing her face.  In the room, nobody breathed. In his mind, Hughes yelled… warnings?

The slap caught him off-guard. He didn’t even think to raise his ultimate shield. He took a stumbling step out of her space, gingerly touching the red hand print blooming across his face. Fury flickered in Gracia’s green eyes. Greed opened his mouth to say… something, but Gracia didn’t give him the chance.

“You _will not_ talk to me that way. If you’re going to be staying in this house, you will respect me, or I will throw you out on the street so fast your head will spin. I don’t care if you are in Maes’ body.”  Greed just stared. No one had ever talked to _him_ that way before. He was intrigued. Why wasn’t she afraid of him?

 _I tried to warn you,_ Hughes said smugly. _My Gracia is the best. Just wait until she uses her mom voice. It’s terrifying,_ he said cheerfully. Then his voice went cold. _But you_ will not _hurt her._

 **What is with you two and ultimatums?** Greed asks in mild annoyance, not really expecting an answer.

 _Just don’t make us enforce them,_ Hughes tells him.

 **You’re lucky I’m intrigued,** Greed said. **I’ll play nice. For now.** Refocusing his attention outward, he meets Gracia’s stare, ignoring the numerous guns that are now pointed his direction.

“I’ll play nice,” he repeats out loud, looking only at Gracia. Weapons aren’t a threat to him. And, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, seeing the tiny woman stand up to him was fascinating. Enough that he would play the nice guy to investigate. At least as long as it served his purposes. Gracia’s eyes bored into his. Hughes was strangely quiet as they waited for her decision.  

“He can stay,” Gracia said finally. “Welcome home.”


End file.
